


Pressure

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, girl!McCoy - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: 유명세가 가져다 준 어두운 면에 시달리면서, 짐을 향한 짝사랑에 두 배로 괴로운 (여자)본즈





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> 연중
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Paramount Pictures. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (x)

네로와 칸 사건 이후, 엔터프라이즈 호의 승무원들은 행성연합의 영웅이 되었다. 

그 중에서도 주요 장교들 – 엔터프라이즈 세븐이라니 누가 지은 것인지 참 센스하고는 - 7명은 이미 코믹스를 넘어 캐릭터 상품까지도 나오는 중이었다. 지미, 스팍, 우후라, 스코티, 체콥, 술루, 그리고 레오나 자신. 처음엔 자신과 동료들의 활약이 알려지고 칭송 받는 게 뿌듯하기도 했고 기뻤다. 

하지만 그 유명세는 점점 레오나의 숨통을 조여오고 있었다.

 

레오나는 연예인도 뭣도 아니다. 그저 의사가 되고 싶었던 학생이고, 딸이 보고 싶은 이혼녀이며 어쩔 수 없이 스타플릿에 들어와 장교가 되었을 뿐이다.  
이미지 관리 같은 것에 대해서는 많은 신경을 쓰지 않아도 되었다. 사건들 이후에 엔터프라이즈호의 활약과 장교들의 영상이 방영되었던 날, 오랜만에 레오나는 전 남편에게 전화를 받았다. 미안하다고, 잘 지내고 있는지, 조안나가 엄마를 보고 놀랐다고, 친구들에게 마구 자랑도 한다고 전했다. 이혼한 이후 처음으로 레오나는 전 남편과 오랜 대화를 나누었다. 많이 자란 조안나의 사진도 받아볼 수 있었다. 기분이 홀가분했다.

이혼 직전까지도 레오나는 일 때문에 늘 바빴다. 보통 아이의 양육권은 엄마에게 넘어가는 편이지만, 레오나가 일에 시달리느라 조안나에게 소홀했기에 조안나의 양육권은 전 남편에게 넘어가게 되었었다. 그리고 그 양육비를 대기 위해 들어온 스타플릿이었다. 그래도 아직 엄마라고 생각해주고 있었구나. 엄마를 영웅이라고 생각하게 되었어. 기쁨에 찬 레오나는 그날은 술 없이도 깊이 잠들었다. 날이 갈수록 엔터프라이즈의 명성은 더더욱 높아져만 갔다. 은사님에게 올해 지원자들이 유난히 레오나 얘기를 많이 하더라고, 우주 깊숙한 곳에서 함선을 책임지는 레오나의 활약을 보며 의사로서의 자긍심을 느낀다더라는 전화를 받고는 레오나는 밤에 혼자 울었다. 자신은 그렇게 대단한 실력의 의사가 아닌데, 그렇게 여겨주는 사람들이 고마웠다.

 

하지만 엔터프라이즈호가 다시 출정하기 까지 받은 짧은 휴가에서 바에 들렀던 레오나는 이 명성이 가지는 이면을 깨닫게 되었다. 간만에 혼자서 술이나 마실까 해서 가벼운 마음으로 찾았던 바였다. 바에 들어서는 순간부터 꽂히는 남성들의 시선에 약간 당황했지만 곧 레오나의 옆으로 다가와 술을 사도 되겠느냐는 푸른 눈의 사내를 보자 그냥 대수롭지 않게 넘길 수 있었다. 사내의 눈은 짐보다는 조금 어두웠지만 미소가 약간 닮아있었다. 오랜만에 자위가 아니라 진짜 좆을 물고 빨 생각을 하니 아래가 욱신거렸다. 마음이야 다른 이에게 주었지만 어차피 응답 받지 못할 마음인데 혼자 수절한다고 누가 알아주겠는가. 화기애애하게 대화는 이어졌고, 곧 일어나 자리를 옮길 것 같아 레오나는 잠시 화장실에 다녀오겠노라 일어났다. 정말 혼자 술이나 마시다 일어설 생각으로 온 것이라 오늘 속옷을 뭘 입고 왔는지 기억나지 않았다. 다 늘어난 낡은 팬티를 입고 나온 건 아니겠지… 그러면 차라리 벗어서 주머니에 넣고 노팬티로… 위생상 조금 걱정되긴 하지만 그래도 그런 아줌마 팬티 때문에 분위기를 깨는 것보다는 나을 지도 모른다. 다행히 무난한 스타플릿에서 지급하는 검은 팬티를 입은 걸 확인하고 레오나는 잠시 거울 앞에서 머리를 다듬은 뒤에 자리로 돌아가려 했다.

 

“저거 진짜 그 ‘본즈’가 맞는거지?”

“맞다니까. 내가 조카들 만화책에서 몇 번이나 봤는데 모르겠냐. 그래도 실물 가슴이 더 크더라.”

“엉덩이도 더 펑퍼짐하고? 아씨 이년 사진 보고 나도 딸 되게 많이 쳤는데”

“그래도 되게 쉽게 넘어오더라. 내일 내가 후기 말해줄게.”

 

의사선생님께 거시기가 쓰리다고 해보라는 말에 낄낄대는 모습에 레오나는 조용히 펍을 빠져나왔다. 레오나는 천천히 거리를 걷다가 점점 뛰었다. 

술이 확 깨는 기분이었다. 조카들의 만화책.. 그래 레오나는 만화책에 나오는 주인공이었다. 유명인이었다.  
몇 년 뒤에는 레오나와 대원들의 위인집이 나올지도 모르는 일이다. 

그렇지만, 하지만, 이런 건 미처 생각하지 못했다.

 

레오나는 그 날 뜬 눈으로 밤을 샜다. 만약 그 사내를 따라가 하룻밤을 지냈다면 어떻게 되었을까. 친구들에게 ‘그’ 레오나 맥코이와 떡을 쳤다며 자랑해댔을 지도 모른다. 어쩌면 인터넷에 글을 올렸을지도 모른다. 자는 사이 자신의 나신을 찍었을지도 모르고, 영상을 찍어 유포할 지도 모른다. 아니 어쩌면, 혹시나. 레오나의 대학시절 사진이 퍼져 있을지도 모른다. 멋 모르고 연애하던 그 시절에 남자친구와 침대에서 찍은 셀카가, 키스하는 사진이, 파티에서 술에 쩔어 바닥에 기절한 그 모습이 어딘가에 있을지도 모른다. 레오나가 그냥 평범한 스타플릿 장교였다면 별 문제가 되지 않았을지도 모른다. 그렇게 큰 이슈가 되지도 않았을 것이며, 유포한 사람에게 비난의 여론과 처벌이 내려지고 레오나에게 위로와 상담이 이어졌을 터였다. 하지만 지금은 상황이 달랐다. 레오나는 이제 지나치게 유명해져 있었다. 그것도 행성 연합의 영웅인 엔터프라이즈호의 CMO로. 

 

여러 매체에서 만들어맨 대원들을 구하는 백의의 천사, 황량한 우주에서 대원들을 보살피는 보호자로서의 레오나의 이미지는 너무 확고해져 있었다. 아이들의 영웅인 레오나의 ‘그런’ 영상이 퍼진다면 분명 유포자에게만 비난이 이어지지는 않을 터였다. 레오나의 그런 영상을 받아 보는 호기심 어린 사람들의 수도 더욱 많을 터였고, 그만큼 레오나의 ‘부적절한’ 행동에 대한 비난은 어마어마할 터였다. 아이들에게 나쁜 영향을 준다는 항의와 세간의 시선은 엄마를 자랑하던 조안나에게까지 영향이 갈 터였다. 

레오나는 밤새 인터넷을 뒤졌다. 여러 키워드를 넣어 샅샅히 뒤져보았다. 다행히 레오나의 과거 모습을 담은 매체는 없었지만 대신 레오나는 제 얼굴이 모르는 여자의 나신에 합성된 사진들과 온갖 모욕적인 글들, 심지어 레오나를 닮은 여성이 나온다고 추천되고 있던 포르노 영상까지 맞닥뜨려야 했다.

 

유명해진다는 건 그렇게 좋은 일이 아니었다.

 

그리고 유명한 여자에게 요구되는 세간의 기준은 유명한 남성에게 요구되는 것과는 매우 달랐다.

 

우후라는 레오나와는 조금 다른 종류의 압력에 시달리고 있었다. 스팍과 우후라의 관계는 마치 세기의 로맨스처럼 그려지고 있었다. 교관과 생도에서 위기를 겪으며 동료가 된 관계. 거대한 역경 속에서 찾아온 사랑의 이야기.

평소 술을 잘 입에 대지 않는 우후라가 체콥의 라커에서 빌려왔다며 보드카를 들고 찾아왔을 때에는 레오나도 잠시 놀랐다. 하지만 니요타가 쏟아내는 한탄에 레오나는 말없이 술만 계속 따라주어야 했다. 당연하게도 이들의 사랑은 동화책에 나오는 것처럼 이상적이지만은 않았다. 여느 연인들처럼 자주 싸웠고, 헤어졌다가 다시 화해하곤 했다. 하지만 이 커플의 행보는 낱낱히 세간에 알려지고 있었다. 아직 결혼을 생각할 나이가 아님에도 사회에서는 둘의 행복한 결혼 생활이 이미 기정사실화 되어 있었다. 둘이 인간식, 아니면 벌칸식으로 결혼식을 올릴 것인지, 누가 초대될 것이며 이런 드레스가 좋겠다는 기사들까지도. 정작 당사자들은 생각도 하지 않는데 정착된 이미지들은 둘에게 적잖은 부담을 주고 있었다. 

억울하다고요. 우린 그냥 서로가 좋은 건데. 왜 저희 생활을 이렇게 침해받아야 해요?  
제가 임신한 것 같다 아니다가 왜 제가 모르는 사람들의 관심사가 되어야 하죠?  
아직 저는 어려요. 함선에 더 탈 거고 결혼은 생각도 없어요. 스팍은 좋은 남자이지만 평생을 함께 할 꿈같은 사랑이라니 생각해 본 적도 없어요. 하지만 다들 그걸 강요해요.

울먹이는 니요타의 모습은 출항 직전까지도 주변의 초등학교를 돌며 특강을 하고 아이들의 꿈에 미소짓던 그 모습과는 사뭇 달랐다. 취해서 잠든 니요타를 제 침대에 눕히고 레오나도 조금 울었다. 우리는 그냥 누군가의 꿈이 된다는 게 기뻤을 뿐이다. 아이들이, 사람들이 우러러보고 꿈을 키워 나갈 수 있는 대상이 된다는 것 만큼의 영광이 어디 있겠는가. 하지만 그 흠없이 깨끗한 영웅의 이미지들은 점점 레오나의 발목을 죄여오고 있다. 흠이 많은 인간인 레오나에게 세상은 무결한 모습을 덧씌운다. 이 기대를 벗어나는 순간에 닥쳐올 비난은 상상하고 싶지도 않았다.

레오나는 계속 잘 잠들지 못했다. 쓰러질 때까지 일하거나 밤새 인터넷을 헤매고 다녔다. 자기들에 대해 어떤 말들이 올라오는지 걱정되어서 도저히 살 수가 없었다. 다행히 우후라를 대상으로 하는 글들은 적은 편이었다. 매체에서 지겹도록 떠드는 스팍과의 세기의 로맨스 이야기들이 영향을 미친 덕인지 우후라에게 삐뚤어진 욕망을 품는 글들은 그렇게 많지 않았다. 다만 간간히 외계인이랑 붙어먹은...이라거나 임자가 있는 걸 강간하는게 좋다는 글들을 발견할 때마다 몸서리를 칠 뿐이었다.

하지만 이상하게도 우후라보다 나이도 많고, 몸매도 얼굴도 엉망인 자신을 향한 욕망들이 너무나 많아 무서웠다. 레오나가 결혼을 이미 한 번 한 몸이라서, 아이를 낳은 몸이라서 더 쉽게 느껴진다는 말도, 의사에 대한 강한 페티쉬도, 짐이나 크루들이 장난스레 부르는 '마미'라는 별명 때문에 마미플이 하고 싶다거나,우후라처럼 너무 완벽하지 않은 여자라 확실히 쉬울 것 같다는 말들이 뇌리에 와 박혔다. 언제는 레오나와 대학 시절 자 봤다는 글 제목을 보고 떨리는 손으로 글을 클릭해 본 적도 있었다. 다행히 그 글은 전부 거짓말이었고, 증거라는 사진도 자세히 보면 레오나가 아니라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 하지만 댓글에서는 모두 '그 백의의 천사가 걸레였다' '여의사들이 밝힌다더라'니 하며 시시덕대고 있었고 레오나는 눈물이 흐르는 것도 모르고 그대로 화면을 꺼버렸다. 이런 글들을 찾아 보는 걸 관두어야 한다는 걸 잘 알고 있다. 왜 연예인들은 절대로 자기를 검색해 보지 말라고 교육받는다지 않는가. 하지만 한 번 알게 된 이상 이번에는 또 무슨 말을 하고 있을지가 무서워져서 그만 둘 수 없었다. 자기 손으로 확인 해보지 않으면 더 겁이 났다.

유명해지고 싶지 않았다면 거짓말이다. 그렇지만 이런 걸 바라지는 않았다. 어디서부터 잘못된 것일까


End file.
